A Heart of a Father
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own JY or BB. Warren McGinnis is a good man. More importantly, he is a good father to his sons: Terry and Matt. Even when he finds out that Terry is Batman Beyond. He isn't going to stand down. He is going to do what he can for his family; his best friend and brother, Lex Luthor; and his son's savior, Superboy. Pre-ConxTer. AliveWarren and Mary.


I am disappointed in myself. I had planned to do a lot of updates at the end of the month, but my laptop shut down for good and I had to get a new one. I keep all my stories on a flash drive, so they're safe. I only managed to get one completed. I'm hoping to do more new month.

I hope you enjoy this story. I kept Warren and Mary McGinnis alive this time.

A Heart of a Father

My name is Warren Jasper McGinnis. I am a scientist, a friend, a husband, and a father.

I have lived in Gotham City my whole life. My family and I have been one of those lucky ones where we lead a pretty boring life with a few things go wrong. It was a good thing really when you live in a city that has a high crime rating, even with the protection of the Batman.

My family had a set of values on how we see the world, always had for generations. Everyone was different, and what made them so made them special. Everyone had a good and a bad side to them. There was no true good or evil sides. No light or dark, just gray. Complex.

With this knowledge, the McGinnis family was known for bringing strays to foster or adopt. For us, blood was just the river of life that can connect us, but it didn't define true family. Love did that.

My work as a scientist led me to be quite successful. I do projects for several companies. Lexcorp is my regular client, where the CEO had become my best friend. Lex Luthor is a good man and a fellow scientist by heart. He would be one if it hadn't been for his creep of a father, Lionel Luthor. Lionel wanted the perfect heir. Lex wasn't that, but he had no choice. His chosen heir, Lex's beloved brother, Julian, had died. His sister, Lena, was a girl. His brother, Lucas, was a lost cause. Lex was his only option.

Lex had taken over the company and took everything. In turn, Lionel made it his work to make him miserable. All acts that Superman and the League think Lex did was all Lionel.

To protect my friend, a member of my family, I gathered evidence so Lionel would be the one locked away if Lex was exposed for his so-called crimes.

Lex couldn't be more grateful to have someone on his side besides Mercy.

While I did my work, I had come across a woman who one day would become my wife, Mary Gordon, the cousin of Commissioner James Gordon.

And how I loved her. Her mind was open. Her loyalty was strong. Her temper was as fiery as her hair. She was perfect.

I asked her to marry me. She said yes. We had a simple wedding where Lex was my best man. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I never felt so blessed.

Then came the day my first child was born. His name is Terrence Timothy McGinnis. He's my son, but the moment he came into this world, Mary and I knew he was different, special.

Terry's body was male, for the most part, but he had a uterus. One that could really allow him to give birth to children. He was a bearer. I had to protect him, like I would if I had a daughter. Mary took advantage of having a child that was part female, thinking she may not get a daughter, whether we decide to have another child or not. She would dress Terry up in girls' clothes. With his looks, Terry would look like a real one. Since it started at a young age, Terry never minded and had very little, almost no manly pride.

Yet, I didn't care. He's my son.

Terry is beautiful. He has ebony black hair, light blue eyes, white skin, and a thin body. He looked nothing like me and very little like Mary. The whole family theorized that he took traits somewhere else in the family. Infidelity wasn't a possibility. Terry's conception being during a two month vacation in an isolated cabin in the mountains. And I trust Mary.

But Terry was the greatest son you could ever have. He was decent at school, got A's and B's. He loved to read. He adored flowers and all things green while finding snow beautiful. He loved to cook and bake by his mother's side. He loved making things with his hands, like knitting, for other people. He would sit and listen to me talking on and on about science, history, and myth (the myth was his favorite though). He was kind and open-minded. He was scary when he would get angry, scarier than Mary, and that was terrifying. He embraced my family values, had his mother's temper, and something else. There's something about him that was familiar. Something besides what I'm sure that is his own individuality.

Then, my second son, Matthew Jacob McGinnis was born. Unlike his big brother, he was full male and was an equal mix of both Mary and me. Terry adored him. Matt was a happy little boy.

We were all happy together. Then, Terry got caught in a crossfire between Batman and Killer Croc while on a field trip. He and a few others were hurt, but Terry's was the most serious. He needed a blood transplant, but the hospital was running low on his blood type, and oddly enough, Matt's didn't match his. Lex had the universal donor blood type and had gave his blood to save him.

While there in the hospital, I looked at both my sons' medical records. Matt's blood type was the combination of Mary and mine as expected, but Terry was different. It had no connection to me! Mary, yes, but there was no way Terry's blood type had mine in it. It was strange. I had a bad feeling and was afraid for my son.

After Terry got out of the hospital, I secretly researched any lab reports and files for information. Something just wasn't right. It took me almost a year when I found a secret abandoned file in Cadmus.

It was called Project Batman Beyond. It was a project created for Batman's legacy to live on, even though the man himself would grown old and retired. The scientists and the project's founder decided that the world forever needed a Batman, so they took it upon themselves to create one themselves to guarantee it. Cadmus somehow found Mary and I as the closest match to Batman. After our wedding and during the trying for a baby, they injected me with a serum to replace my reproduction DNA with Batman's. At the time, I remember it was supposed to be a flu spot. Then, Mary and I went to the cabin. Terry was conceived.

Terry was Project Batman Beyond.

I kept reading. Finding out that when Terry was eight, that time when we went out to see an action movie, an assassin was hired to kill Mary and me in front of him. It had to be at that very time, at that age. Killing us would start the path of making Terry the next Batman.

This nearly made me cry. Terry had a bad feeling that night. He held onto us tightly. The only reason we weren't killed was because the assassin turned away, believing it was wrong to kill even for the sake of making another Batman to protect the world. Because Batman didn't kill.

If it weren't for that assassin, my son would be manipulated to become the second Dark Knight. Mary and I would be dead. Matt would have never been born.

Terry was Batman's son, not mine, biologically. Matt, on the other hand, was. The serum must have faded before he was conceived.

Now I understand, but nothing will change dramatically. I raised Terry. I love him, and he is still my son. I have to set some things up to protect both my sons.

I told Mary. She was upset, but she supported my plans. Together, we decided to tell Terry the truth a few months after his eighteenth birthday, so that we proved that we love him as our son and no matter what, he is a McGinnis and he is family. And McGinnis's protect family no matter who they are or where they came from.

Lex noticed something was going on and asked. As my best friend, I trusted him. I told him the truth. With his support and sympathy, he offered to be a guardian for Matt and Terry after Jim Gordon, who also had a daughter, Barbara, if anything happened to Mary and me. I agreed to let him. The boys adored him like a uncle, so why not? Terry even knew the situation with Lionel after witnessing one of his crimes, so he was my sidekick in protecting Lex.

In return for my trust in him, Lex told me something he was working on. He told me that due to an incident when he was a child, he was sterile, due to being exposed to kryptonite. The mutation had benefits, like fast healing. When Lex donated blood to Terry, it strengthen his delicate arrangement of DNA. The bad part was still he couldn't have kids naturally, not that he found a loyal wife to have one with.

Lex turned to science to get the child he desperately wanted. After so many tries, there was finally a match and a baby was conceived. Lex found out too late that the other DNA was from Superman, his other enemy. Yet, with the way Lex spoke about the baby, I knew that it didn't matter if the child was going to be super or not.

Lex took me to see the baby in his secret lab. It was in its early form, so it hardly looked a baby, but that was normal. Lex explains how his machines were giving the baby what it needed like he would if he were in a mother's womb.

I could tell Lex loved his child. It was clear in his eyes. He had been coming back everyday to speak or read to his precious scientific miracle. I was getting excited too, feeling like an uncle waiting for his brother's child to be born. I kept it a secret until the baby was ready and Lex could show him or her, his heir, to the world.

All was well. Securities for Terry and Matt were made, while Lex's child was growing effectively and without problems.

Unfortunately, after Terry turned fifteen, it all went down hill from there.

Lex came to me in tears, telling me that his child, his son, was taken. The research and information on him was stolen too. I smelled a rat, one called Lionel Luthor. I helped by gathering evidence after the police left. The traces was almost invisible, but with a trained eyes who knew of the elder Luthor's work, I found what I needed. Lionel did indeed kidnapped his own grandson, further hurting his own son. The question was what was he going to do with him.

As I worked to find my surrogate nephew, that awful day had come.

Some men in black had come to the house, forcing themselves in with guns. One of them, the leader, was ordering them to 'grab the boy'. It was then I knew that they were after Terry. Someone knew of Project Batman Beyond, knew that Batman's blood was in my son's veins. Someone wanted one of my babies.

I did what I could to get their attention so that Mary and the boys could escape, but I got shot. Everything was disoriented after that. I could hear Mary screaming, gun shots, Terry yelling at Matt to run, the men telling Terry to come quietly, and then Terry yelling at them to let go of him. I was unable to do anything. Before I knew it, everything went black.

When I woke up again, I couldn't believe I was still alive. Matt, Jim, Barbara, and Lex were at my bedside. They were relieved that I was awake. Lex told me everything both Mary and I were shot but managed to survived. We had fell into comas. I had just woke up from mine while Mary was still in hers.

I asked about Terry. The atmosphere became tense and depressing when Jim told that men who attacked us took Terry. It's been two weeks when the attack.

I felt awful. I had failed. I knew that Project Batman Beyond was brought back. This time, I had a feeling they had a different purpose for Terry, since they had to kidnap him. I was afraid that if I ever saw my son again, he would have lost his beautiful light to become a soldier, a dark knight.

Jim and Lex had forces searching for Terry. He was on the missing person's list. While I was recovering, Matt and I would pray to whatever deity that could hear to save Terry.

Weeks became months, and still no sign of my son. Matt had to know why those men went after us and why his brother was missing. Of course, being the McGinnis Matt is, he said he knew already. He was going to get a drink of water the night I found the file on Batman Beyond. He knows that his brother is blood related to his hero. Right now, he finds it 'cool'. I just hope that when teenage rebellion comes around and Matt understands what it truly means for Terry to have Batman's blood instead of mine, it won't put a rift between the two brothers. It would break Terry's heart and mine.

Finally, at late morning on the Fourth of July, after having watched the news about the Project Cadmus building collapsing last night for reason unknown (good riddance too, I say, since Cadmus was one of my suspects on who took Terry), when Jim called me to the station. He said that it was important. It was news about Terry.

Matt and I went to the police station as fast as possible. When we went inside, intending to go straight to the commissioner's office, we came to a surprise.

Jim wasn't in his office. Instead he was standing right next to a bench, rubbing the back of the huddled form of Terry. He was pale, more sickly pale than his usual lovely pale. Bags were under his eyes. He was bony thin that the shrubs that he was wearing were hanging off him. He needed medical attention and pampering, but he was alive.

We ran to him, embraced him. His face brighten up, and he began to cry. Jim put a blanket over his shoulders. We escorted him into the office, hoping he was well enough to tell what happened to him for the five months he was missing.

He broke down, saying that it was his fault. He confessed that his biological father wasn't me because of a project. It was all that we already knew. After reassuring him that we found out already and that we're fine, he calmed down a bit.

He did tell us what happened. A man named Mark Desmond, a scientist from Cadmus, had found the files on Project Batman Beyond, decided to bring it back. This time he wanted to make the project to replace Batman if dead or destroy if he turns from the light. So, he sent the men to attack our family. Terry was taken while believing that Mary and I were killed after watching us get shot and having no idea what happened to Matt.

Terry was brought to the underground labs of Project Cadmus, where he was no longer thought of as a person. He was Project Batman Beyond or 'it'. He was surrounded by scientists and creatures called genomorphs or g-nomes. He wasn't treated well. They barely fed him. Whatever they did give him was barely decent. They would beat him. They performed a few experiments on him for the next part of their plan for him as they used pyschic abilities to force educate him to be as smart or smarter than Batman.

After a month of this treatment, Terry wouldn't be able to live much longer, the next few weeks at most. He was so weak by then. The scientists were so heartless that either didn't cared or understand that they would kill him before using him. Just as signs of sexual harassment were showing, they announced that Terry would be partnered up with another project. He would be the new project's slave and eventually broodmare, if he survived.

Terry's face softened fondly as he continued. The day he was meant to meet his slaver, he was dragged into a room on the 52nd floor where he came face to face with a handsome teenage boy locked in a pod. Terry described the boy as a gorgeous young man with raven black hair, light tan skin, and a Greek-god-like body wearing a white solar suit that had the red s-shield. He was the teenaged clone of Superman, the Superboy, Project Kr.

Desmond awakened the 'weapon', and ordered him with the influence the g-gnomes' psychic control to beat him to show him his place. Instead Superboy went crazy on them, not Terry. He didn't hurt them, but he scared them off. Once they were gone, Superboy approached Terry while trying to not be intimating. After a few moments, Terry realized that Superboy was different. He didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to be friends. He wanted to be good, not Cadmus good.

It was then that Terry and Superboy stuck together. The scientists decided to try the partnership this way. The two became close. They trusted each other. Superboy intimated the scientists in charge of Terry by scaring them to leave him alone. They stopped the beatings and experiments and gave him more and better food to eat, effectively saving him from shutting down. They were scared to anything to him in fear of Superboy finding out and destroying them. Superboy would also resisted all the mental commands to hurt Terry, even with the punishment of kryptonite. Terry, in return, treated him like a person. He would tell him things about the outside worlds and gave him his never-ending trust. Terry remain unafraid of Superboy, even if there was a chance that the younger super's resistance slipped. Terry would've had still trusted him and treated him well if that ever happened. Which it didn't.

Then, Desmond had enough. He saw Terry as a threat to Superboy's purpose, which is to replace Superman or destroy him if he turned from the Light, the same as Terry with Batman. He separated them. Terry couldn't stand Superboy being turned into a weapon, treated like a thing, when he had a pure heart, a good will, and a golden soul. So he sent a message to Dubblilex, an intelligent humanoid g-gnome he was conserving with, who was not only the leader of the g-gnomes but the leader of their secret rebellion for his kind's freedom.

Dubblilex started a fire as planned to draw attention to Project Cadmus. It didn't become a concern for the Justice League who went after a different situation with a villain trying to cover the sun for whatever reason, but it did bring the three sidekicks: Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad.

The three reached Superboy, but without Terry as an anchor, thinking that he was gone, he attacked them under the mental control. They were captured. While Desmond was going to make clones out of them, he sent a controlled Superboy to his pod. Something happened to break him free. He went to break Terry free and allowed him run before going to rescue his rescuers.

Terry didn't know what happened from the time he was let out to the time the building collapse. He didn't know what was said when the Justice League arrived after Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash surfaced from the rubble. He did know that the league had Superboy now and pray that they'll take good care of him while he was stow away on trucks to get to Gotham and the police station, where we are now.

I couldn't be more relieved. If it wasn't for Superboy, I would've long lost my son. This boy was more than just a clone of Superman. He was a miracle.

From the look on Terry's face, he was more than even that.

Terry was healing from his experience from Cadmus. He was so thin, even more frail than he was before. He seemed breakable, but he was strong. Terry's head seem to be more in the clouds now.

He would do the stuff he use to do while taking over the housework while an awake Mary is still recovering in the hospital, but there were plenty of times during the day where Terry was caught daydreaming or staring at the sky like he was watching out for something, or rather someone.

About a month passed, Matt was at a play date, Terry was doing dishes, and I was watching the news. The bridge between Gotham and Metropolis was collapsing. Superman flew into the scene and began to use his heat vision to repair the damage. He wasn't working fast enough. Cars and a school bus full of children was still slipping.

Then, another landed on the bridge rather roughly from a large leap. This one, a teenage boy, was wearing a black t-shirt with a red s-shield tucked in, cargo pants, and combat boots. He looked a little like a soldier but this hero look was unique, being from regular clothes. I knew that this was Terry's precious friend. This was Superboy.

I called Terry into the living room to see. The moment he laid eyes on the television screen, seeing the young hero pulling the car to stable ground, his face lit up. It was happiest I seen him since he got back.

Superboy was pulling the school bus off of the edge. He was having trouble, but you could tell he had a good grip on it. You could tell he could get those kids safe. He wasn't going to give up.

Superman then flew up with the bus, making Superboy fall back on his rear end. Superman set down the bus and faced the younger where the camera zoomed in. They had a little tiff as Superman lectured him, probably about his jumps. Superboy's face soften shyly as he spoke. From reading mouth, it looked like he was asking for help with his abilities. Superman was quick with the excuses and left fast as soon as a call came in.

Superman… the boy scout, the saint, the hero, the big blue that could do no wrong… brushed off Superboy.

I was utterly surprised myself and angry. I looked over to Terry, finding him in complete shock. Then he glared at the screen. I seen him glare before (not as hotly as now) but sheesh, how did I miss the legendary bat glare on my son's face?

Terry was furious. He left Superboy in the League's hands, because he thought he would be better with them and would get a home, a proper name, and someone to help him. If Superman was ignoring Superboy, then what was going to get someone else to take care of him. If Terry knew this would happen, he would've snatched him and taken him to Gotham with him with no care for Batman's no metas rule.

Terry's reaction and worry for the young hero confirmed some suspensions. I'm very sure that Superboy never left his thoughts, even more sure that Terry had fallen in love with him.

Not too long after that, Batman came to me, asking for me to work for the Justice League while having no idea that my son was biologically his. After consulting Lex and making sure he wasn't going to feel betrayed, I agreed. It would bring some extra protection for my sons. Matt was going to see his heroes close up, and Terry would have a chance to see his savior again.

* * *

"You'll have an office here in the hall," Batman said to me, showing me around the Hall of Justice while Terry was keeping Matt entertained with their tour of the hall, "You will be able to move around freely from the hall to the Watchtower and the Cave in Mt. Justice."

With working for the Justice League, my family and I must be quiet about their secret, especially their Watchtower that no one knew about.

"Sounds all right," I responded pleasantly. I never had hard feelings towards the dark knight for Project Batman Beyond. He was a victim of it as my family was.

Batman led me to a meeting room with shelves of books where tourists could look in on. The rest of the league and seven teenagers were there. I was going to be one of the few that works with them. So, they needed to know who I was and what I was doing for them. I was even allowed to know about the new team of teenaged heroes, the very team that came to be after getting out of Cadmus with Superboy.

While Batman was talking to the other members of the league, I decided to take the chance before my sons would come in and see the heroes themselves.

Among the younger heroes, I could see Superboy. The tall sixteen-year-old boy was away from the league, most of all Superman, and close to his friends. He had his arms crossed, standing proud and defensive in his black and red s-shield t-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. His posture was understanding with being new to this world. He was exactly as Terry had described close up.

I headed towards him, hoping he wouldn't be too wary with me since I was a scientist.

"Dr. McGinnis, it's good to have you here with us," Superman had came in front of me. He was so friendly, but it was obvious that he was ignoring his clone who definitely needed someone. It was pain for me to know that someone who needed help was a second thought, especially the boy my son risked his own freedom for.

So, I merely gave the Man of Steel a nod just to be polite and continued on to the boy.

"Hello, Superboy," I greeted him, getting his attention, "I'm Dr. McGinnis. It's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand to him. He and others who was witnessing this was surprised that not only I knew Superboy before proper introductions on the heroes' part but _I_ brushed off Superman for Superboy.

"Uh, hi," he said awkwardly, cautiously shaking my hand, "How do you know me? Is there something you want?"

"Actually, I just want to thank you for saving my son's life," I told him, reaching into my pocket to pull out my wallet to show him a recent picture of my boys. Superboy's eyes widen at the sight of Terry.

"B-Beyond?" he whispered. I remember the name he had called Terry. The name had made him feel like a real person again in Cadmus. "You're alive? He said you were shot. You were dead as far as he was aware of."

"It was a stroke of good luck. Both my wife and I are alive. And because of you, so is Terry. He is safe and home with us, all thanks to you."

"What is going on?" Batman questioned, approaching us. Everyone's attention was on us. I guess I had tell them for the sake of my sons. They would also see Superboy in a better light.

"The main reason I accepted your offer, Batman, was for protection for my family. If you didn't already know, which is unlikely, my wife, my sons, and I were attacked several months ago. They were after my older son, Terry, who was born Project Batman Beyond. He was taken to Project Cadmus. After five months, four of them with Superboy, he gave the okay to start the very fire that brought your protégés to Cadmus."

"Superboy, why haven't you mentioned another project?" Black Canary.

"Well, I..."

"You were trying to protect him, weren't you?" I offered.

Superboy nodded, staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "The league wasn't all that happy with my existence. Beyond was the first one to treat me like a person, and he knew things he shouldn't. The genomorphs gave him information the scientists didn't even know they obtained. He knows everyone's weaknesses, codes, and other secrets. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about the Watchtower. I didn't want anything to happen to him."

"He could've been a threat," one of the Green Laterns scolded.

"He was born naturally into his world, not created by Cadmus. He was weakened by the living conditions he was put through," Superboy beated me in defending my son.

"Batman, you are Terry's birth father, because of the project. I'm not going to stop you from getting to know him, but remember that I raised him. He is my son too. It is because of Superboy that he is even still breathing. We are both victims of Cadmus's work, so there will be no need for any problems. Though I won't say the same for you, Superman."

I turned to the Boy Scout. It was sad to see him as such a hypocrite, talking about responsibility and wanting a child when he probably refused his only chance.

"I am a scientist, but I am also a husband, a father, and a man. When I see Superboy, I see a miracle. The day he woke-up was the day he started protecting my son from not only Cadmus but himself. He kept secrets that could give him more respect. He fought the psychic control, using Terry as a focus point, to protect even under the glow of kryptonite. He made sacrifices that could've risk his own chances of freedom when my son set it up for him. He would've gotten that bus from the bridge incident if you hadn't interfered. You really shouldn't lecture when you can't back it up."

"Wait, what gives you the right..." Green Arrow started but I didn't let him finish.

"I have _every_ right. My firstborn was practically taken from me, thanks to Cadmus's work. My blood in him was replaced by Batman's because they originally wanted him to continue the legacy. I love my son. Batman's son or not, he is still mine!"

"But... you... you can't expect... I had nothing to do with... his creation," Superman protested.

"Yes, you did. You should've realized that we humans are greedy creatures. Even after the good you do, you have great power that some people will stop at nothing to obtain. If you didn't know that, then you are naïve as you are stupid and blind since you wouldn't take the time to see that Superboy, your _son_, was a hero the moment he opened his eyes."

I turned back to the boy, placing my hand on his broad shoulder, "You are welcome to our home whenever you wish, Superboy. We will love to have you over during the holidays. Consider yourself family."

Superboy looked shocked. I had offered him a place to go and my family as his. I felt like he deserved it. Then, he smiled. It wasn't a big grin with all teeth, but it was great smile that showed his happiness. It looked familiar.

Wait, it couldn't be...

"This place is so cool! Where is the league at?" We heard Matt's voice as footsteps approach the room.

"Careful, Matt. If you get anymore excited, you're going to burst out of your shorts," Terry's voice said amused. Superboy perked up at the corner of my eye when he heard him.

"Will not! Oh, there they are! Oh wow, Batman and Robin!" Matt exclaimed excitely as they came into the room.

"Everyone, these two are my sons, Terry and Matt," I introduced them, "Terry, someone has been waiting to see you."

I moved out of the way, so Terry could see his friend clearly. Terry's face brighten again like it did when we saw him on the news.

"Superboy!" he exclaimed, taking off towards him and tackle-hugged him. I watched Superboy wrapped his arms around him in return. Huh, they do look like the perfect couple. From the way he was holding Terry, Superboy may just be in love too.

Not sure if I should be worried for my bearer son.

Matt joined the hug, mostly hugging Superboy's leg.

I had to hold in a chuckle when the league get to know Terry. He was going to blow a casket for sure when he finds that Superboy doesn't have a proper name yet. It's going to be so entertaining. I'm really going to enjoy working here.

Now, I have a task for my family, seeing and confirming the content smile on Superboy. I have to make sure he knows that Lex Luthor is not a supervillian. He actually was going to have a father who was going to love him. Lex was going to get his lost son back.

Who knew that my son's savior was actually Lex's precious baby. He was more of a miracle than I had thought.

God in Heaven, I love my family!

_**~End**_

Hope it turned out okay for all of you. It may seem a bit rushed. I hope you enjoyed it. By the end of April, I should have more to update. Love ya!


End file.
